The subject matter of the invention relates to filleting knives, and more particularly to a filleting and skinning knife for use in preparing fish, game, or fowl. Such filleting knives generally have a handle, an offset portion that extends downwardly from the handle and a blade portion that extends forwardly from the handle. The bottom edge of the blade has the cutting edge that does the actual cutting.
In the embodiment disclosed herein the forward tip of the blade is tapered at angle to the general line of the rear of the blade. Also the offset portion of the knife is at an angle to that of the handle so that when viewed from the front the offset portion angles away from a line that runs vertically through the handle.
It is thought that the use of such a knife design having two types of angled portions (offset portion and tapered blade) on a filleting knife will allow the user to cut the fillets in only one direction-away from the user. To produce fillets, the user moves the blade in two directions, primary direction away from the user and into the side of the fish against the backbone, there is secondary motion back and forth as the user works this knife along the backbone of the fish. This second direction is perpendicular to the line of the primary stroke. The user cannot cut himself because if the knife is rotated so that the cutting edge faces the user the blade will not cut because the blade will go up in the air away from the cutting surface and will not be in a position to produce cutting action. The action of rotating the knife in ones hand will cause the blade to lift up from the surface because of the angle of the offset portion.
To understand this, one can study a scissors, for example and see that there are different versions for right and left handed users. When seen in cross section, the cutting blade of such scissors is really at one side of the blade and the other side is rather flat. Hence, if a left handed person tries to use a right handed scissors the pressure of his thumb and forefinger on the blades will be opposite that of a right hand person and the blade will not cut because the flatter edge of the blade is trying to cut. Pressure for cutting can be applied only in one direction, that is, away from the user. Pressure in the opposite direction toward the user will not produce any cutting action. The same is true for the right or left handed blades of the invention.
The angle of the offset portion allows the user's hand to remain somewhat above the cutting surface as he holds the knife with the blade facing the fish that is laying sideways upon the cutting surface. It is thought that the angle of the offset portion also allows the user a better angle at which to cut the fillet and thicker cuts may be produced. The thicker cuts are produced by downward pressure on the blade in combination with slicing movement away from the user.
Traditionally, the hunting and fishing industries have produced a plethora of unique knives, skinning and processing implements. These include a great variety of devices, coming in numerous configurations, sizes, and designs. It is believed that there does not exist a filleting knife which makes the hand and arm manipulation of a user easier, and yet conforms to the bone structure of the fish, game or fowl, such that a user can easily, rapidly, and efficiently produce fillets. Nor are there known any knives that promote cutting only in a direction away from the user.